Dance with me
by SleepingFish
Summary: Yahiro asks Megumi to teach him how to dance for a ball/party. Unfortunately, Megumi hasn't gotten over her 'Yahiro love' yet but it wasn't as much as before. She has learned to control her feelings, but now that Yahiro has asked this of her, her controlled feelings may twist.
1. Chapter 1

AYO! Konnichiwa! I'm back after about 4 months. I'm back with a MegumiXYahiro story! It taking me forever to concentrate on writing... My mind is still in my studies (Where it should my!) but it some how stop working and becomes lazy after 5:30 pm. **ANYWAYS!** I hope you enjoy this story! Dozou!

Let me direct you to the scene of the story -_ As Megumi walks to her car, after school, she is suddenly stopped by a familiar figure... _

* * *

Chapter 1. Practice

"Teach me how to dance." Yahiro went straight up to Megumi.

Megumi stops walking and stands there in confusion. She writes on her sketch pad 'Come again?'

Yahiro sighs "I need you to teach me how to ball room dance."

'But, why?' she writes.

"Look, are you going to teach me or not?" he says.

She stands there for a while 'Sure... I'll teach you... but..' she's cut off.

"Then, tomorrow, at my place, at 11. Don't be late." he points at her and leaves.

Megumi, clueless about what just happened, walks back to her brother, who is waiting in the car. She was just walking back to the car, from school, then suddenly Yahiro pops out of nowhere and asks her to teach him how to dance? '_What's going on?'_ she wonders

(The next day)

'_What am I doing?'_ Megumi wonders as she stands in front of the Saiga mansion's gate. _'He's probably just teasing me again!'_ she figured. _'If that's the case, then I'm going back home!' _she thinks. As she was about to leave, the gate opens.

"You're late." a voice came from behind the gate. She turns to see Yahiro standing at the gate. "Well don't just stand there, come in." he says. She nods and goes forth.

She follows him into his mansion and down the hallway, to a big, beautifully designed door. She stops and stares at it. Yahiro also stops and looks over to her. He then opens the door and behind it, was a huge, empty hall. Two chairs and a small table are to the corner. There's a huge crystal chandelier, hanging in the middle of the ceiling, surrounded by smaller ones. The room was sparkling, with flowers decorated around each pillar, around the frames of the windows and wrapping around the rails of the staircases. Outside of the tall see-through doors, were a balcony, with beautiful flowers neatly arranged spiraling around the trailing.

"Beautiful" Megumi softly says. The beauty of the room, shined so bright, she almost lost her sight for a second.

"It's not beautiful yet. It still needs more decorations and tables and chairs." Yahiro says, letting out a small sigh.

'What is this room for?' She writes. Yahiro turns to her.

"Why, for my parents anniversary, of course." He says with a light voice and turns away.

'What?! Their anniversary!? When!?' She writes.

"You don't remember? I sent you an invitation 3 days ago." He smiles while putting his hands on his hips.

She tries to remember. _'3 days ago? Hhuummm... OH... that's right... now I remember!'_ She thinks to herself. 'HUUUUHH! IT'S NEXT WEEK!' She scribbles on her pad.

He sighs. "You really are an air head." He says, making Megumi irritated. "So, shall we start?" He puts his sweater on one of the chairs and insists that she does the same. She walks over to the chair, puts her sweater on the other chair and pulls out a hair-tie from her pocket. She ties her hair up. Yahiro looks at her.

"What are you doing?" He asks, while rolling up his sleeves.

'I'm tieing my hair. Why?' She writes. He stares for a moment, with an emotionless expression.

"Never mind. Lets start" he puts his hand on his hip.

She scribbles on her sketch pad 'Sure... but why do you have to learn how to ball room dance for your parents anniversary?'

He looks at her and then turns away. "My mom is making me escort the eldest daughter of the Satto family and we are expected to dance together for the party. It's a ball/party. Oh, and you are going to have to teach her how to dance as well. You can manage that can't you?" he challenges her.

'Sure' she writes in anger._ 'Why is he making me teach him!? Why can't he just ask someone else!? He pissing me off!'_ She thinks to herself.

"If you want to know why I asked you and not anyone else," she slightly jumps from surprise _'It's like he can read my mind' _she ponders "the answers is simple..." he pauses "Because you're fun to tease." He smirks.

The moment he said that, Megumi broke into flames of anger. 'If you are just going to tease me, then I'm leaving!' She scribbles in anger.

"Calm down. I'm just teasing you." He starts to laugh. "It's no fun, if you give up so easily."

_'Why is he such a...!' _She's pissed.

He laughs at her anger. "Okay, okay. Let's just hurry up and get this over with."

She sighs 'Okay. Where do you want to start?' She writes in question.

"You're the teacher. Tell me what to do." He points out.

'Fine. Let's start with your position.' She puts down her sketch pad and walks over to Yahiro. "Put your left hand on my waist and take my left hand in your right hand." She says.

"Oi! What did I say about using your voice to speak!?" He tells her.

"Well, it will be very hard for me to write while dancing." She points out and forces Yahiro to take her hand and put his hand on her waist, she slightly blushes. "Now, follow my footing. Step forward with the foot that is a lined with my foot that steps back." He follows her instructions. "Keep on following me. Follow my foot that a lines with yours."

He follows her to a smooth, slow-paced rhythm. They step back and forth, side to side, together. Dancing in circles and circles. Round and round.

After about few hours of practicing, they sit a the table, both out of breath.

"For a beginner, you're pretty good at dancing." She tries to catch her breath.

He looks over to her "You aren't dancing, speak through your sketch pad." she grabs her sketch pad.

'So when do I have to teach your partner?' She writes.

"Tomorrow. Around the same time as today." He says.

She sighs 'Okay.'... _'I wonder how this will turn out...'_ these thoughts flow through her mind.

(The next day)

_'Why am I putting up with this?! I guess I do owe a lot to him for all the things that he has done for me... but if he's playing with my feelings again...I...'_ her train of thoughts was broken by Yahiro.

"Oi! Don't start daydreaming. She should be any moment now." He leans back and crosses his arms.

The door opens, they get up and a young, beautiful woman walks into the hall. Megumi is so surprised of how beautiful she is. Her hair cut up to her ear, her skin, silky and smooth and her body, thin and curvy. She's perfectly beautiful.

"Hello, my name is Kirimi, the eldest daughter of the Satto family. Please take care of me." she gives a small bow and smiles warmly. They return the smile. Yahiro walks over to her and greets himself.

"I'm Yahiro Saiga. I will be your escort for the party." he move to the side "This is Megumi Yamamoto. She will your teacher."

Kirimi looks over to her "Nice to meet you Megumi-sama. I trust that you will teach me well." she smiles.

"Nice to meet you, too Kirimi-sama." she speaks and smiles. Yahiro is surprised when she speaks, giving her a small glare before turning his head away from Megumi. "Shall we start?" she asks. Kirimi nods and smiles.

"1, 2, 3, 4 and 1, 2, 3, 4" Megumi counts while dancing. Yahiro, on the other hand with his hair covering his eyes, sits at the table, sipping tea. He sighs and watches as Megumi teaches Kirimi how to dance, then looks back down to his tea.

(After the lesson)

Kirimi waves to Megumi and Yahiro, she gets in her limo and leaves. While Megumi waves back, Yahiro looks down at her and sighs.

"Again with your voice. How annoying." he says. She looks at him in anger.

'What is that suppose to mean?!' she writes.

"You know, you can strain your voice, if you talk for too long." he says, turning to the side. He looks at her angry face and laughs. "Don't forget to dress up nicely and I'm counting on you to not speak a word at the party." he smiles.

_'What a despicable guy!'_

* * *

So... like it so far... I know pretty short. But, you know, I think the next is even more short. Sorry! Well Then. Next chapter should come in a few days... or not! Just joking. Gambarimasu!


	2. Butokai

(A few days pass... The Party)

In the grand hall, many people were there. Including Hikari, Kei, Akira, Tadase, Ryuu, Finn, Jun, Sakura and Megumi. Being the only one who doesn't have a partner, Megumi sits at the table and watches the others dance together. She puts on a very sweet smile, so that nobody wouldn't worry. She was wearing a peach dress, that cuts in the front and continues long in the back and has thin ruffles along the ends. A white flower is placed on the right side of her chest and a short, white over-all. Her hair was neatly tied up and a white hair band sits on her head.

2 mins later, it was time for the slow dance and look who is excluded again... Megumi. The only one how doesn't get out of their seats. All she could do was watch and smile.

(Megumi's pers.)

Maybe I shouldn't have come, after all. I mean, I am no use to this party. However this is Yahiro's parent's anniversary. Sigh. Wait a minute, where is he and Kirimi-sama? I look around. I don't see them. Did he blow this party off? If he really made teach him to dance for nothing, I gonna...!

(normal pers.)

A spot light shines on the top of the staircases. Everyone pays attention to the people on the top. Megumi looks up and stands. It's Yahiro's parents. They walk down the staircase to the dance floor. As soon as they reach the floor, another pair of people appeared at the staircases. It's Yahiro and Kirimi, shining bright. They slowly walk down.

The 2 pairs bow to each and take their partners in hand. Ball music starts to play and they starts to dance. Everyone watches. Megumi watches closely, while smiling sweetly. _'I taught them well.'_ she thinks. She watches as Yahiro and Kirimi spin round and round, in a slow beat. Slow and steady start, then follow into a beautiful rhythm. They were both sparkling.

After the dance, everyone claps and sits in their seats. They eat, talk, laugh and have a good time. However, Megumi and Yahiro weren't able to see each other much, since they were sitting on the opposite ends of the hall. Soon, it became more lively at the party. Everybody was talking to each other, but being in Megumi's state, she couldn't really socialize with anyone much. So she decided she'd better go outside for a bit. She walks out the open door leading to the balcony, where she was totally alone. To her surprise, no one but her was on the balcony. She walked to edge of the balcony and placed her hands gently on the railing. She took a deep breath and let it out and looked out to the stars and wondered.

(Yahiro's pers.)

_'I didn't get to see Megumi much. How boring.' _my face leans against my hand _'I wasn't able to thank her. I guess I'll go find her.'_ I get up and walk around.

_'Where is she? She couldn't have had left the party? Oh wait I see Jun and Ryuu, so she wouldn't have gone. So where is she?' _I keep walking around until I see Akira and Tadase. I walk over to them.

"Oi." they turn to me "Have you two seen Megumi?" I ask.

"Megumi-chan? Yeah, I saw her head to the balcony." Tadase says, smiling.

"Great. Thanks Tadase." I start to head towards the balcony, but stopped by a hand and my arm. I turn to see Akira.

"Why are you looking for Megumi, Yahiro?" she asks.

"I just want to tell her something. Anyways, it's none of your business." I shook my arm free from Akira's grasp, but then she stops me again.

"It's becomes business when you say or do anything to hurt her." she says. I turn to her.

"Why would I say anything to hurt Megumi? Why would you even say that? I mean, what do you take me for, anyways?" I ask her.

"No, the question is, what do YOU take Megumi for?" Akira say with a worried look. "You treat her like she's your toy, like she has no feeling once you say something to her." she folds her arms "You know, sometime I don't even understand why she puts up with your constant mocking and little games you get her mixed up with. Gosh! I bet you don't even know how much loves you!" she says shaking her head.

"Pfft... She doesn't love me anymore. Especially, after what I put her through." I say, as I turn to the side.

"You really don't know, do you." Tadase steps in " She did look like she gave up on you for a while, but ever since you asked her to teach you how to dance, she has been..." he pauses " Well lets say blinded. Even now, she was just sitting in her seat and watching. She may not look like she doesn't, but we can tell when she's lying." he continues._ 'What are is he implying? Why do these two always think bad of me? And what does he mean Megumi has been "blinded"?'_

"Huuuu..." I let out a sigh "Look. I'm not going to do anything to her." I turn away from them "I don't need you inputs." I walk away from them. I could feel their eyes watching me as I walk.

_'So, Megumi is still in love me, huh. Yea right. After all I put her through, it's almost impossible... isn't it? I mean...'_ I sigh_ 'I don't understand her. I wonder how far she is willing to go for me? I don't...'_ before I noticed it, I was at the balcony doors. It was wide open. I can see Megumi from here. _'What is she doing?'_

(normal pers.)

"What are you doing out here?" his voice makes Megumi jump.

* * *

AYo! hope you liked this chapter! And I hope the sudden changes of perspective didn't confuse anyone! Stick around till the next chapter and want seems to be a the last... or not! hahahaha I working on it! Gambaribasu!


	3. Confusing

'I-I'm just taking a break and getting some fresh air.' she write in surprise.

"Hmm..." he walks past to her and rest his arms on the railings of the balcony and turns to her "So... how are you liking the party so far?" he asks in curiosity.

'I-It's quite enjoyable.' she writes with a warm smile.

"Heehee..." he chuckles and turns away from her "Lair."

'Eh?' surprised at what Yahiro said 'What do you mean?'

Still facing away from the girl, somehow knowing what she wrote, he chuckles again "I know that all you did at the party was sit and watch as many people pass you by." he turns his whole body around, his elbows and his back leaning on the railing. He lets out a sigh "Your not enjoying anything, aren't you?"

Megumi looks at him, shocked.

Yahiro stares at her without turning his head. For a few minutes they stay like that. "Sorry." he lifts up his body and moves forward "I made it awkward. Feel free not to answer." he starts walking towards the door, but stop "Oh. That's right. The real reason I'm here." once again facing her "Before I forget. Thanks for the lessons and sorry for all the trouble, Megumi."

'Your welcome. And it wasn't a bother at all.' she smiles warmly.

Yahiro's eyes narrow. "Again with that smile!" he says somewhat angry. His hair cover his eyes. The young girl's eyes widen at his sudden words. "Every time you give me that smile after saying something, you make me feel uneasy! It makes me feel as though your hiding something from me!" he takes a step forward, making Megumi step back.

'W-what are you saying?' she tries to fight back 'Why would I hide anything from a friend? Do you have any trust in me at all?' she sighs. Yahiro took a step back. Silence fills the balcony.

"Hehehehe..." he smiles at her "It's nice to see your fighting face once in a while. Ignore what I said. I was just joking... But I must say, you do look wonderful tonight."

She starts to blush and tries to hide it by turning the other way. She then begins to write 'T-thank you...' she embarrassingly shows the sketch pad to him.

_'Ba-dump... what the?... Ba-dump... why do I suddenly feel weird inside? Something is not siting right in my chest.'_ He looks up at Megumi's blushing face_ 'Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump'_ his heart starts beating faster.

**_'Megumi still loves you...'_** a voice echoes in Yahiro's head. _'No... that's no right...'_ he turns around to the door _'she's not that strong to withstand what I put her through... but... what if...'_ he starts walking, then stops once again. "Megumi. Try not to leave to early." he walks away, leaving Megumi alone once again.

_'I wonder what he meant by that...'_ Megumi ponders.

Almost a half and hour had passed since Megumi and Yahiro last spoke. Megumi is now standing by the snack table, eating little by little. The snacks were neatly arranged by color. Each one was ever so delicious to the girl. She was enjoying her snacks until a voice came from behind.

"Megumi-chan?" the from behind was familiar, but it wasn't a voice she had heard recently. The voice was quite deep and smooth. Megumi, curiously turns to find out whose voice it could be.

"T-Takashi?" she softly squills. She recognized the person wearing glasses standing in front of her. It was her old friend Takashi, from when she was in middle school. He had oval glasses, a nice blazer over his nice white dress shirts with the sleeves folded up to his elbows and black dress pants. His short neat hair spiked up and his overall appearance was sparkling.

"Wow! Megumi-chan it's been like forever since I've seen you." the young man smiles "Hehehe I almost didn't recognize you, but you wavy locks gave it away!"

'Takashi it's been too long!' Megumi smiles warmly 'What are you doing here?'

"I'm half here on business. My family has great business with the Saiga family. And the other half is because I was invited." he lightly laughs.

'You haven't changed since last we met.' she slightly laughs.

"Yea!" he rubs his head "I would say the same for you, but that wouldn't have been true. Even your sketch book changed. That last time you had a brown sketch book and now a blue sketch pad. And You look gorgeous."

'Why thank you.' she lightly blushes. A fair beating song starts to play.

"You still remember how to dance?" he ask.

'Of course.' she reply.

"So..." he holds out his hand "Would you like to dance?"

'I would love to.' she puts down her sketch pad on her table and takes Takashi's hand. He then leads her to the dance floor and takes her hand in his and places his other hand on her waist as she places her's on his shoulder and they start.

Yahiro, on the other side of the hall was walking around greeting people. He soon got tired and sits at his seat near the dance floor. He began to get bored and thought of maybe teasing Megumi a bit. However that thought drifted away as soon as he spotted what seemed to be Megumi. She was dancing with a handsome young man, who seems to be the son of the Akatsuki family.

"Ppft" he walks away from the screen_ 'She's in love with me? Yeah right.'_ he glances at the two dancing_ 'Takashi Akatsuki huh?'_ his hair covers his eyes as he walks past everyone _'She is nothing but a friend... maybe even less... a toy?'_ he stops thinking once he reached the balcony, where Megumi and himself were last. Again the balcony remains empty, so Yahiro decided he'd think.

_'No, not a toy... that's too low, even for me.'_ as his elbows rest of the railing, his hands run through his bangs _'What is she to me?...'_ he grips his hair and thinks hard _'Now that I think about it, how is it even possible Megumi doesn't hate me yet? Well, I do tease her more than I should.'_ his thoughts reached into deep mode.

'WAAH' he scratches his head fears-fully repeatedly 'WHY AM I THINKING SO DEEP?! Aaahhh... ' his head slops into his arms "hhuuuu... But... Why?... Megumi..."

* * *

AAaahhhhh! For all those people who wanted the story to turn out like this, you got your wishes! Hope you Enjoyed this chapter as well! I ended up making the story longer then expected, so there will be a next chapter! But I will probably post it next week or the week after due to homework and school projects... so... GOMENNASAI! Demo, GAMBARIMASU!


	4. I Don't Understand Anymore

Wind blows lightly through Yahiro's hair as he remains in his sloppy state._ 'I feel uneasy...'_ he lets out a sigh. Suddenly, thoughts of how to mess with Takashi filled his head. He had an evil smirk on, then he realizes _'WHAT AM I THINKING! This is so unlike me...'_ he grips his hair once more and his head droops.

The song ended and so does the dance. They slowly let go of each others hands and they fell into an awkward silence. As they both awkwardly look around, laughing, Takashi makes a small gesture, pointing out that they should sit. They both head to the empty table and sit down. Megumi gets a glass of water and sips every so sightly.

"Soooo..." Takashi started "I heard you confessed your love to Yahiro-san." the moment he said Megumi had spit out the water that rested in her mouth. With a socked face she turned to him, shaking.

'H-h-how did you know a-about t-t-that?' she blushes hard. Takashi chuckles a little.

"I have my resources. So how did it go?" he asks curiously. Megumi gave a shocked expression. She tried to calm down a little before she answered.

'I-I-It didn't go too well... I guess you can say...' she answers with a hint of sadness. 'But I'm okay, you don't have to worry about me.' she gave a warm smile.

"So that's how it is, huh... Look if it makes you feel better, I think you are pretty strong to confess, seeing how shy you always were." he gives her a bright smile. She looks at him shocked, then smile.

"Thank you" she says softly. He slightly blushes, covering his eyes with his hair.

"You know... You should use your voice more often..." his blush is hidden by his hair. She look over to him "E-eh... I mean... You have such a nice voice and it's a shame nobody hears it often" he scratches his head, still blushing. Megumi gives a sweet smile. "B-but I understand, if you preserve you voice for singing..."

'It's nice to know somebody wants to hear my voice.' she laughs a bit 'When ever I speak in front of Yahiro, he get's angry and me tells me to treasure my voice' she explains. They pause for a second.

"Speaking of Yahiro... Do you still love him?" he nearly whispers, shocking Megumi once again.

'Eh?'

Takashi jumped a little at his own words "S-sorry... I didn't mean to say that..." he lightly covers his mouth.

'I-it's okay... You know... I'm not really sure if I'm still in love with Yahiro anymore... I guess I might have accepted that he won't return my feelings... But I don't know anymore...' she looks away, a bit sad. They pause for a moment.

"Oh dear... I put you in an awkward position. Sorry about that." he scratches the back of his head. "Putting that a side. So how's school over there?" he says smiling, trying to push the last question as far away as possible. She smiles back.

'Well, it's more exciting than I would have ever imagine.' a simple laugh slips between her lips.

(Moments and conversations later)~

"Hahahaha, So that's how exciting you everyday is!" Takashi laughs "I'm happy to hear that you're living everyday with smile."

'Well there isn't really any reason I shouldn't be happy!' she smiles brightly. Takashi's looks at her bright, angle-like smile and slightly blushes.

"Oh, do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" he suddenly asks. She thinks for a moment.

'No... Now that I think about it I'm free on the week-end. Why?' she answers with another question.

"Well... I was thinking..." he starts blushing "You know... Maybe we could go somewhere tomorrow... just the two of us... seeing as though you have nothing planned..." he's blush darkens. She looks at him puzzled. "What I'm trying to say is... Will You Go Out With Me!"

Megumi jumps at the sudden words, blushes, still not understanding what is happening. 'EEH!?' in a shocked expression.

"Ahh... That was too sudden wasn't it!" he pushes up his glasses, trying pretend he isn't blushing "W-well if..." he's cut off by a person, tapping his shoulder from behind. He turns to see a man in a black suit with neatly fixed hair.

"Sorry to bother you, Master Takashi, but your father would like to talk to for a moment." the man says with a small bow.

"O-oh I see..." he get's up "Um.. Megumi I'll talk to you later... Think about it..." he leaves and once again Megumi is left alone.

She sits there, silent. For a moment she tries to take in the shocking words. Then suddenly, the words finally reached her brain and she began to blush like crazy _'AAAHHHHH! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!'_ Thoughts began to fill her head _'Does Takashi like me!? Did he just ask me out!? Why is he adding more confusion to my life!?'_ she began to lose it. She scribbled rapidly on her sketch pad, trying to ease her confusion, but she had no luck, it just made it worse. Finally she couldn't take it anymore_ 'I need air, before I suffocate in my own frustration and confusion!'_ She got up and quickly run out the ball room door, so that nobody would see her.

She took deep breaths. Slowly, she was becoming calm, just a little. As soon as she was calm enough she started to think, and think hard._ 'I-I don't understand... Takashi can't be... can he?' her turns dark pink, almost red 'I can't! I can't do it! I can't go on a date with him! But... then again... Yahiro... I think.. I might still...'_ she bits her bottom lip.

"Megumi-chan?" a voice from behind called out. Megumi turns to face the voice.

"Ahh... Kirimi-san!' she smiles. Kirimi smiles back.

"You know, you don't have to use your voice around me, Megumi."

"Eh?" Megumi's confused.

"Yahiro told me about you voice, no need to use it for my sake." a warm smile appears on Kirimi-san face.

'Is that so.' she quickly writes.

"So what are you doing in the hallway all by yourself?" Kirimi asks.

'O-oh... I just thought I needed a moment alone, to calm down a little.' she quickly answers.

"Oh, I see... Look I need to ask you something." she starts to blush "It's something... about Yahiro."

'What about Yahiro?'

"Well... I guess... I want to ask you if...if..." she pauses for a moment, her face completely red "IF YAHIRO HAS SOMEONE HE LOVES!'"

The sudden words shocks Megumi. 'Eh?'

Kirimi takes Megumi's hands in her's "Please, Megumi! Do you know if Yahiro has someone he like? If you know, please tell me..." she pleaded.

Megumi stood there, with a surprised, yet somewhat sad face. She looks into the other one's eyes 'N-n... No. He doesn't currently like anybody.' she looks down a bit.

"OH! Well that great!" she says, Megumi looks up at her. "I wonder if he'll go out with me!" she say cheerfully "What do you think Megumi-chan? Does Yahiro take interest in girls like me?" she eagerly ask and smiles wide.

_'Your smile. Your personality. Your figure. Your hair... You're perfect.'_ thoughts fill Megumi's mind_ 'So that's how it is... The more I think about, the more Kirimi-san resembles... Akira-chan... Yahiro would fall hopelessly in love with you... he might of have already.'_ she gently closes her eyes _'Maybe that's how it should be...'_

"Megumi-chan?"

She quickly opens her eyes and looks at Kirimi. She gives her a forced, fake smile 'I think you're perfect for Yahiro.' she wasn't lying, but not telling the truth either.

"Thank you Megumi-chan!" she smile brightly "So! I will try my best!" he throws a fist in the air "Wish me luck!" Megumi nods.

"I wish you the greatest of luck..."

Kirimi nods and heads back to the party. Megumi waves goodbye, then slowly it drops and her smile fades away, into a little frown "I wish you the greatest of luck... Like you even need it..." her silent whisper bounces around the empty hallway.

* * *

I finally finished with this chapter! Took quite awhile... yeah sorry about that. I was going to post this yesterday but... I ended up getting a huge headache, a swollen throat, and I almost pasted out on my computer... so if I spelled some words wrong or put them in the wrong context, please forgive me... So anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I'm done my projects! Well until next time! Oh Yeah, Don't forget to leave a review!


	5. Not Anymore, Never Again

Megumi remains leaning on the walls of the empty hallway. Her head slightly down-ward, her hair surrounding the sides of her face. _'I really do still love Yahiro... but it's just that...' she sighs 'he doesn't return it... I don't know if that love should be there anymore...'_ her head falls into her hands_ 'But I Love Him! What do I do?!'_

~Meanwhile~

"Fuuuuuwww..." Yahiro let's out a long sigh. _'I letting my thoughts take over my actions... '_ he sighs once more _'I wonder what business Takashi has with Megumi?'_ he thinks before he shakes his head. _'Never mind... it's not my business away... I wonder if Megumi like him... wait...'_ **_* "Gosh! I bet you don't even know how much loves you!"... "She did look like she gave up on you for a while, but ever since you asked her to teach you how to dance, she has been... Well lets say blinded." *_**The earlier words of Tadase and Akira flash through and interrupt his thoughts._ 'I...'_ his eyes narrows_ 'I somehow want to know... if Megumi still likes me or not...' _

His heart starts to beat fast at the thought of it. His eyes widen and he lightly blushes. _'W-what was that?!'_ he shakes his head and scratches it. His hand moves towards his chest (pacifically his heart) and lightly grips on it _"Something isn't right here..."_ He looks down where is his hand his and sees that his hands his beating fast, along with his chest. He presses harder on the spot and can feel his pulse, which is beating faster than usual. He takes a deep breath and...

"What are you doing, Yahiro?" the female voice shocks him and cuts off this breathing for a second or two. He takes short, yet fast breathes. "What's wrong? Did I scare you?"

Yahiro turns to see that the voice belongs to Sakura. He glares at her, sending shivers down her spine. "S-sorry..." He sighs.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing..." she walks childishly around to the railing "I just wanted to talk to you, about something... I mean someone... and by someone I mean... Megumi." she sounded like she wanted a challenge.

"W-what about Megumi?" his voice cracked a little, but it wasn't noticeable, not really.

"You sound nervous... Something you want to tell me?" she raises an eyebrow. She was playing at something, but Yahiro couldn't figure out what.

"No." he says firmly "Anyway, what is it about Megumi you want to talk about?"

"Let's just say, it has something to do with Megumi... And you." she walks along the side of the balcony.

With an enraged face he starts to walk away from her. "If this is another one of you useless lectures, of how you think I treat Megumi, then do me favor and just shut it."

"How mean, Yahiro! For you information, this is about something totally different." she crosses her arms.

Yahiro glares at her. He slowly starts walking again.

"Actually, this is really about Megumi and... Takashi." her words shock Yahiro and he freezes on the spot.

"What about Takashi Akatsuki?" he asks with a slightly angry tone.

"I just wanted to tell you that..." she crosses her arms. "He confessed his love to Megumi and asked her on a date." her voice becomes serious.

Yahiro completely freezes on this spot. "What...?"

"I said, Takashi asked Megumi-chan on a date... She hasn't replied yet, but their date is scheduled for tomorrow, so her reply shouldn't be too far away."

Yahiro hands are now in tight fists. Sakura can see that he's upset. "Why are you telling me this, Sakura?" he responses quite angry.

"I'm tell you this, because I want you to do something about it! If she goes, then who's to say that they won't fall in love! I mean have you met the guy, he's like the perfect boyfriend for Megumi! He has perfect marks, good taste in fashion and he's so polite and nice! " she slightly yells.

That last remark pissed him somehow. "What are you trying to say to me exactly? Because I get the feeling you're just trying to tell me that I don't have good marks, don't have a good taste in fashion and I'm not polite or nice." he says in an angry tone with one eyebrow raised.

"I didn't mean it in that way." she looks to the side "Well, maybe..." she whispers.

"What!"

"Look, that's not the point! The point is that Megumi has to make a choice of going on a date with Takashi. Which I'm not saying in bad, but It's not good either!" she starts yelling at him.

"And what do you suppose I do about it? It's her decision if she wants to go or not, not mine." he turns around to face her "And if she does end up falling in love with him, there is nothing I can do about it. What ever she does, it's her choice to do so, but I won't hurt her any longer, not anymore, never again." his words shock the girl standing a few feet away.

"Yahiro..." she says in a soft and worried voice.

"We're done with this conversation." he turns the other way. "Tell Jun and Ryuu I said 'Hi'." he slowly leaves the balcony.

"Ah. Yahiro, wait!" her hand reaches out but Yahiro is already gone. She lets out a small sigh and smiles warmly "I hope he notices soon." She also leaves the balcony, leaving it empty once again.

Yahiro rushes past the tables and past the dance crowds. 'I don't why, but I feel weak... and angry!" his eyes quickly shut.

* * *

Allo Allo! It's been awhile! How is everybody doing?! Chapter 5! There is going to be a chapter 6 and a maybe chapter 7... I will let people choose for that hehehehe... Maybe. Sorry I had to cut it short... The end of the term is ending for me and every teacher is rushing in and forcing more homework and projects and I'm running low on energy to write this. So let me know what you guys think and if you think I need to make it more interesting, cuz personally, this story isn't as exciting as I thought I would be, but whatever. I'll just have to stick to what I got! Gambarimasu!


	6. May I Have This Dance

Yahiro didn't want to talk to anybody, he didn't want to see anybody, he just rushed through everyone, not wanting anyone to bother him. His hands in tight fist and he speed walks. _'I don't feel right... Not at all. I feel like I need to push something... or maybe I just need to adjust. I mean, Takashi, REALLY!? Is that's why he was so happy when he heard Megumi was coming. That jack ass. Asking Megumi out and she only has one night to respond, now that's a jack ass right there! And I know that he knows that Megumi confessed to me, but we are just friends now! I told him that!' _He rushes out the ballroom door and quickly closes it. He continues walking down the hall. _'Does he really think that Megumi will love him like that, I mean... She only loves...' _he stops and looks down and looks up. "Me"

He stays silent for a moment and slowly breaths. _'WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?' _his heart starts to beat faster. _'I need to go outside, away from the party...' _He runs through the hall and to the entrance door. He pushes the door open, walks out and shuts to door behind him. He pants' and slowly walks towards the garden, at the back of the mansion. He could still hear the music playing in the ballroom as he walks.

Before he reached the garden, he noticed a small figure, sitting on a bench, silently humming a fairly, familiar song. He takes small steps forward and sees that the one sitting on the bench, is Megumi. He decides to go talk to her.

"Megumi," Yahiro's voice came from behind, making Megumi turn to him "What are you doing out here, instead of at the party?" he questions.

'I could ask you the same question.' she replies.

"I asked the question first. So that means you have to answer first." he chuckles a bit.

'You have a point. I'm here because I needed a little more than air... I guess you can say. What about you?' she asks. He crosses his arms and smiles at her.

"Just because you answered my question, doesn't mean I have to answer yours." he evilly smiles at her. She pouts.

'That's not fair!' she complains.

"Well, neither is life, now is it?" he sits next to her. He sighs. "So, how do you know Takashi Akatsuki?"

'Huh?'

"I saw you dancing with the eldest son of the Akatsuki family, earlier. Do you two have any history?"

'Oh... Yea, a little. We were friends since the middle to middle school, until he transferred to a different school. Before he transferred, he was one of the first people to ever urge me to use my voice more, but I just couldn't bring myself to speak more than a few sentences. However he kept on trying to make me speak more, by hiding my sketch book and all the paper in the class would suddenly disappear. We always had a great laugh in the end. I haven't seen him since the second year of middle school, until today.' she was able to fit that whole story on her sketch-pad and somehow, Yahiro got every sentence.

"Oh, I see," he stands up, turns away for a second, then turns back at her. He lets out a sigh. "So are you going with him?"

'?'

"I guess there is no use in hiding it. I heard he confessed his love to you and asked you out on a date. Are you going to go?"

'W-where did you hear that?' her eyes widen, in shock.

"That's not the point. So, what's you answer?" He says with his fist on his hip. He watches as the girl trembles and slowly get up.

'I-I don't know yet... but so far... it's a...' she grips onto her sketch pad tight, "a... a"

"A... What? You're going to answer tonight, wither you like it or not. Are you going out with him or not." he says with a slightly angry tone. He stares at the her, in slight desperation for an answer.

"A... A" she moves from trembling to shaking, her eyes close shut.

He lets out, yet another sigh, "Oh, never mind. It's not my business to know you answer anyway." he turns the other way and as he is about to leave...

"A YES!" her words shatters her own heart. _'Why did I say that?! It's not true... I don't know anymore!" _she yells in her head.

Her words also shocks Yahiro. His hands tighten into a fists, then are soon released and relates. He turns to Megumi again, whose face is turned to the side, she has an 'about to cry' expression and her eyes blinking very often.

"Is that what you really want?" he asks, making Megumi turn to him and turn away, once again, with a sad smile.

'Y-yes," she shrugs.

"Then... Explain to me why do you look so sad and in pain?" his was soft and slightly worried. A small gush of wind, blows past the two teens standing across from each other, making their hair lightly sway. A short moment of silent soon follows. "Why did you sound as if you were hurt, when you spoke those words?"

She faces downward and slowly writes, 'I don't know... I don't know whither if it's because I don't want to date a childhood friend or... something else...' a suddenly sadness and worry fills her heart _'I can't tell him the real reason... I can't tell why!'_

"And dating a childhood friend is so wrong? Do you have something against dating people you're close too?" he blurts out.

'N-no, it's not that... It's just... I don't...' she slowly lowers her the sketch pad.

"You don't love him in that way," he finishes her sentence. Megumi weakly glances up at him.

'Yeah... I guess you can say that...' she raises her head and smiles brightly, "But, I'll still go on the date, since he worked up the all the courage to confess and ask.'

"Hehe..." he chuckles softly, "Don't smile at me like that when all you say are lies," he says in a sigh. A questioned expression is on her face. "You gave me that same smile when we were talking earlier and you were lying and hiding from me. And you are lying to me know, with that same smile. You really do make me feel uneasy."

'W-what are you talking about?' she starts to tremble once again. _'How does he know that I'm hiding something?! I hope he doesn't figure out!'_

"There's something more. There's something you're not telling me. So, Megumi, tell me." he demands.

'There's nothing I'm hiding! T-there's nothing I got to hide!' she protests. She crosses her arms and pouts.

"If there is nothing you hiding, then, let me ask you a question," he stares straight into the girls eyes. "Then, who do you love? If not Takashi, then who?" his voice suddenly lowers a bit.

Her face turns a bright red. _'Then who?' _She looks at him, in shock, her mouth slightly open. 'I...' she tightens her grip, 'That's a question I can not answer!' she forces out.

"Hmmm. Then, let me rephrase it." he crosses his arms, "Do you still love me?"

The words pierce through Megumi's heart, like someone had just shot her. Her heart beats faster. Her fingertips became numb and her, already opened mouth, widens. Her head tilts down and her bangs cover her eyes. "Um..."

There's a long and awkward silence, between the two. "Megumi..." Yahiro softly speaks her name, making her shiver.

'I... don't know... anymore...' her face is covered by her hair. Yahiro still standing there. Suddenly a burst of anger, fill Yahiro.

"What do you mean you don't know anymore?!" he practically yells. She jumps in shock, her eyes wide open. "Don't tell me that! Tell me what you really think, because I know your not telling something!" He steps closer to her. She steps back.

'Y-Yahiro?' she shakes, as he's getting closer and closers to her.

"So what is it Megumi! YES or NO!?" he is getting extremely close.

'W-wait... Hold on a second...'

"Say it Megumi! Do you love me or not?!" he's about 5 inches away from her sketch pad, that Megumi used to hide her face behind. "Megumi! Tell me!"

The pressure is pushing to the edge. Her eyes shut and she bits on her bottom lip, as Yahiro continues to persuade her to tell him. She can't tell him. What would he think of her, if she said she's still in love with him, after all the times he had rejected her. Something was hurting her in her heart. A part of her wanted to tell, but the other was denying. Her heart is beating so fast and loud, that she couldn't even hear herself think. He could feel Yahiro's breath, as he yells and continuously yells her name, making her blush even harder. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore...

"I STILL LOVE YOU!" she yells behind the sketch pad. Yahiro stops speaking and he's wide-eyed. "I love you so much, that even I don't understand!" Yahiro slightly backs up. Megumi's hands slowly move down, revealing her, hair-covered face. "But... You still loved Akira-chan, so I thought I should back away a little and hide everything," her voice became small and soft, "but I guess, ever since you asked me to teach you how to dance... I don't know... I just... broke..." Tears began to fill her eyes.

Yahiro steps back a little farther, he's eyes wide and mouth slightly open. A sudden wave a sadness fills his heart, as he watches a tear slide down Megumi's cheek.

"Then Takashi asked me out and the crack broke even more," she lightly laughs. "And when Kirimi came up a to me..." she faces him, "well you probably know by now... What Kirimi feels for you."

A shocked expression, appears on his face. "What Kirimi feels for me? I haven't talked to her, since the beginning of the party."

"Eh?"

An awkward silence fills the air.

_'If she didn't tell him yet... then why did she seem so eager to tell right away?' _she wonders to herself. "Um..."

A sigh leaves the mouth of Yahiro. "Megumi, please just tell me, because hearing you use your voice, to speak to me is irritating me."

"Well if you hate my voice that much, I'm just going to leave and maybe accept Takashi's offer." she huffs with an angry expression. She starts marching away.

Yahiro quickly grabs. He stares into her eyes with a slightly angry expression. "And where do you think your going, Huh?" his eyebrow twitches, "We're not done here. And what do you mean 'Accept Takashi's offer?' Are you telling me that, after all you just told me about how you love me and shit, you're still going to accept?!" he started yelling, letting go of her arm. She backs up in surprise. "If you REALLY love me, then stay here and tell me the truth!"

"What and you think I don't!" she yells. "I'm only accepting, so I can get over you!"

"And why is it that you want to get over me?!"

"Well because you still have feelings for Akira-chan!"

"That was a long time ago! What makes you think that I'm still in love with her!"

"Oh please! I can see it in the way you look at her!"

"You got it all wrong! Akira is nothing more than a dear childhood friend, now!"

"Stop lying Yahiro! I bet you would LOVE to be Akira's boyfriend, am I right?!"

"I'M NOT LYING! I'M HAPPY FOR HER AND TADASE TO BE DATING! I DON'T LOVE HER ANYMORE"

"AND WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he yell on the top of his lungs. He was lucky no one else was there to hear him. Yahiro, finally realizing what he had just said, madly blushes, along with Megumi. _'That just slipped out!' _he yells in his mind. "Y-yeah! So there you are! I Love You!" he tries to act strong.

Megumi stands across from him in shock. _'Y-Yahiro L-Loves Me?!'_ her mind screams. "Um... Then I Love Yahiro too!" she shyly answers back. They both awkwardly face away from each other.

A sudden soft song plays. It has a slow-dance feel to it. Yahiro realizes that it was the last song of the night. He swallows and looks Megumi's blushing face. "It's the last song of the night." She faces him. He walks closer to her and stretches out him hand to her. "My I have this dance." He softly smiles. Megumi smiles back.

"Yes," she lets out her hand and gladly accepts. She steps closer and they place themselves to dance.

They start slowly, swaying side to side, then back and forth. As the song rhythm picks up, the two start to twirl in circles. They dance in a smooth, soothing rhythm, around the garden, as small petals dance around in the wind. Their dance was like a dream come true. Soon the song had ended. The two stop, but held their position, a bit out of breath. They softly smile at each other. Yahiro slowly wraps his arms around Megumi.

"I love you, Megumi... I finally realized... and I'm sorry it took so long," Yahiro lightly pulls Megumi closer.

"I love you, too," her arms wrap around his waist, leans her head on his chest and slowly closes her eyes. Her eyes suddenly shoot open and she slightly pushes Yahiro away. "What am going to tell Takashi?! I don't know who I'm going to tell him!"

Yahiro cups her cheek with his hand and smiles. "I going to tell him that you're mine now and that I'm not going to let you go, never again." He leans closer and breaks the space between their lips. Their eyes slowly close, as they both experience their one loves true kiss. They slowly pull away, both blushing. Megumi smile and happily hugs Yahiro. The night is truly a night to remember.

As the sound of his fast, beating heart, calms down, he whispers in his mind, _'Finally, someone I can love and call my own...'_

Light wind blows through the air, as a new couple is now introduced into the world...

* * *

FINALLY FINISHED THIS STORY! I might do another chapter to show the behind the scenes, but we'll just have to see... -Me

Oh! She is terribly sorry for those who waited so long for this chapter. She also rushed to finish the chapter, so forgive her of her spelling mistakes and her badly formulated sentences. She tried to finish it last week but... thing turned up...-Haurhi

*Nods*-me

She would also like to thank all the people who read this story and hopes you liked it. -Tamaki

So there you have it... I won't be writing anything for about 3 week, due to Exams and laziness, but I will try to write the bonus chapter as soon as I'm done school, okay! I will try my best to pass and get into senior next year! So...-me

"We'll see you then!" -Tamaki and Haruhi

BYENEE!


	7. Bonus Chapter

Hello everyone! Sorry I said in the last chapter that I would post a bonus chapter earlier, but ended not doing anything... But I'm back with a small bonus chapter, that might explain a little, or might just mess you up more. I don't know, you can decide that... so without further adieu...

* * *

BONUS CHAPTER

The two remain holding each other, until Yahiro's hand slowly moves up the back of Megumi's head and starts tugging at her hair-tie. Megumi looks up at him in confusion.

"Yahiro what are you doing?"

"Shh, just don't talk. Stay still." He continues pulling on her hair-tie. Finally, the tie comes loose. He slowly pulls off the piece of fabric, letting the soft, wavy, brown colored hair flow out and breath. He steps back, to see how she looks. Then, satisfied, steps forward. Smiling, he lightly stokes her hair, looking down at the delicate, blushing girl.

"Why did you do that?" she protests.

"Hehehe it was bothering me from the beginning. I just had to take it off." He waves the hair-tie in front of her face, in a taunting way. In annoyance, Megumi grabs the tie out of his hand, with a small pout.

"Takashi said I look cute with my hair tied up..." her voice slowly fades away as she realizes that it probably wasn't the best thing to say. Yahiro frowns at the comment and quickly cups her cheeks, surprising her.

"Don't listen to what that man says! I don't care if he likes your hair up or down." A slight glimpse of jealousy from Yahiro, causes a spark of happiness in Megumi. He pulls her closer and leans his forehead on her's. "Listen to me and ONLY ME. Do you understand."

"Yes..." She slowly raises her hands to hug him. They both smile warmly.

* * *

The two were too busy with each other, that they didn't notice the three figures hiding behind the rods of the balcony across from them. Takashi, Kirimi and Sakura pop their heads out onto the railings. The three smile warmly at the couple below them.

"Well that's rude, I was just giving my honestly opinion. I thought she looked rather nice with her hair up."Takashi softly whispers.

"I guess that's how Yahiro shows his affection... and territory." Sakura whispers back. "That was quite the confession there, very cute I would say. The screaming though, could have toned down a little. But at least they got their feelings out."

"Who knew Yahiro had so much feelings... I always thought he was the person to never show what he was truly feeling inside." Kirimi whispers to Sakura, who raises her shoulders, in response.

"You think we should tell them that we were involved?" Takashi looks over to the 2 girls on the left of him.

"No. Not yet." Kirimi answers. "Besides we shouldn't interrupt them... yet" she lightly chuckles.

"We"ll tell them on their wedding..." Sakura smirks. They all look at each other and quietly laugh. "We'll tell them soon..."

"We should probably tell the rest of them..." Takashi looks back at the open balcony door, seeing the rest of the S.A group.

"EEhh. But Jun-kun and Akira-chan will get mad at me."

"Let's head back, we wouldn't want to get caught." Kirimi insists. "We have so explaining to do over there anyways." she points to the group of friends. The other two nod and follow after, quietly sneaking away from the scene.

"Hey guys, we have something to tell you..."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Akira screams.

* * *

(Back outside)

"What was that?" Yahiro looks up at the hall window.

'Sounded like Akira... I hope they're alright.' Megumi writes. 'We should head back.'

Yahiro nods and takes Megumi's hand in his and they walk towards the stairs to the balcony. "This is going to be quite an explanation."

* * *

Well there you are! I hope this didn't confuse anyone... I was just really bored, and I had to write something, SORRY if it's to short, I ran out of inspiration... Well, whatever... So guys hope you enjoyed this story, leave a review, if you feel like it... Oh and A BIG THANKS TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED AND STUCK AROUND TILL THE END! Your presence is appreciated! Peace out, BYENEE!


End file.
